


История без названия.

by Berkeley



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Demons, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berkeley/pseuds/Berkeley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daemon est ille dominus. Аeterno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Интерлюдия. Сиэль

Интерлюдия. Сиэль.

Я проклял назойливый звонок, затем проклял и того, кто стоял за дверью, ведь незваный гость заставил меня подняться на рассвете. За окнами царила привычная пасмурная погода, солнце пряталось за свинцовыми облаками, и неподвижная поверхность Темзы казалась выцветшим оловом, не оправдывая титула визитной карточки Лондона. Тяжелые зеленые шторы послушно разошлись, открывая унылый вид на соседний дом, где два пожилых вьетнамца клевали носом на ступеньках грязного крыльца, то ли пьяные, то ли попросту уставшие. Поеживаясь от ледяного ветра, я быстро закрыл окно, мимолетно удивившись собственной беспечности - спать с открытым окном в Брикстоне рискнет, пожалуй, только сумасшедший. Я вздохнул. Босые ступни свело от холода - очередной перебой в работе электрической подстанции вынудил отключить подогрев пола, и за ночь квартира успела порядком остыть, превратившись в сырой чулан, в сумерках которого безвозвратно затерялись домашние тапки.  
Просыпаться так рано всегда не просто, особенно если сам ты отнюдь не жаворонок, к тому же за столько лет я просто привык ложиться на рассвете и вставать далеко за полдень. Я прикрыл ладонью рот, героически пытаясь подавить зевок – не вышло, еще чуть-чуть и рот просто порвется.  
Кутаясь в любимый халат, я обреченно шел по темному коридору. Сам не знаю зачем, опираясь в темноте о стенку, скрывающую в темноте пыльные плакаты с потными лицами кулачных борцов.   
От высокого свиста звонка, так обычно свистят опаздывающие поезда, раскалывалась голова. Ледяными пальцами помассировал я виски под влажными волосами, пытаясь хоть немного прийти в себя, и даже не заметил, как простонал:

-Иду же, иду, - отодвинув шторку глазка, я остро пожалел, что не живу отшельником. На пороге, опровергая все законы логики, стоял ни кто иной, как Эш Ландерс.

«И как он меня нашел?!» - вполне резонный вопрос, учитывая приложенные мной усилия, дабы избежать столь неожиданных встреч. Мучаясь с последним засовом, я прикидывал варианты, далеко не худший способ времяпрепровождения, пока эта чертова дверь не откроется.  
В Лондон я прибыл инкогнито и предпочел скромную «self catering room» ( квартиру самообслуживания ) в Брикстоне семейным апартаментам благополучного Риверсайда. Как говорит наш бессменный мэр - Брикстон - сплошная лондонская клоака, грязное пятно на карте Лондона, котел с варящимися в нем проститутками, наркоторговцами и эмигрантами из Китая, Вьетнама и Африки. Криминала здесь куда больше чем в Ист-Энде во времена его былой славы  
Все же не стоило верить обещаниям пребывающего в вечном дурмане Лао, но выхода не было. Его утверждение, что в доме меня не потревожат представители местного дна, как и внезапные гости, оказалось в корне неверным. Я глубоко вздохнул и, надев привычную маску на лицо, распахнул дверь.

-Сиэль, - на секунду мне показалось, что мой нежеланный гость в кои-то веки решил перейти сразу к делу, по-моему, я даже успел удивиться, а в следующий момент странная пауза исчезла, словно ее и не было. - Доброе утро. Приношу свои извинения за столь ранний визит, - галантно поздоровался Эш, протягивая руку, словно мы с ним в гостиной графини Бедфорд. 

 

Голос Ландерса не изменился, как и его дорогие костюмы с извечной белой розой в петлице. Я усмехнулся, представив на минуту, как этот денди идет по узкому переулку, постукивая тяжелой тростью по мощеной булыжником мостовой.

\- Проходи, - стараясь не высказывать удивления, посторонился я, приглашая его в темный холл. Возможно, я излишне фамильярен с ним, но на правах сына его бывшего хозяина мог позволить себе игнорировать приличия.  
\- Чем обязан?- моя маска скучающего грубияна была безупречна. Не хуже, чем у него.   
Мистер Совершенство осторожно перешагнул порог, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам, похоже, опасался вновь увидеть трупы, как в прошлый раз. Мне стало смешно, то была давняя история.  
Поманив его за собой, я не спеша направился в гостиную, подставляя незащищенную спину под удар. И отчего я воспринимаю его как врага…неизвестно.  
Температура в маленьком зале близилась к нулю, как и во всем доме; гость, выразительно поеживаясь, замер на пороге. 

-Не скажу, что рад тебя видеть, Эш, - удобно устроившись в своем любимом кресле, я с облегчением откинулся на спинку, блаженно прикрыв глаза. Стоять столбом было глупо, а выглядеть глупо Эш не любил, так что, подтянув к себе стул, он занял позицию напротив меня. Один ноль. Я знаю, что не улыбнулся.   
На пыльной столешнице притаилась колода игральных карт и недопитый стакан с бренди. Ландерс закинул ногу на ногу, оглядывая художественный беспорядок; уголки его губ чуть приподнялись. Набалдашником трости указал на открытую бутылку бренди, усмехаясь ехидно, насколько он вообще был способен.

\- Не предложите ли выпить? – светски поинтересовался Эш, меня же заинтриговала его трость, больше похожая на меч, почему-то она казалось мне смутно знакомой, уверен, некогда я уже видел похожую на нее с белой рукояткой и тонкой гравировкой по всей длине.

 

\- Значит, нет, - истолковал он мое молчание как отказ. - Хорошо. Я всегда придерживался мнения, что употреблять крепкий алкоголь до полудня - дурной тон, - спокойно проговорил он, я никак не прореагировал на шпильку в мою сторону. - Сиэль, вижу, вы удивлены моим внезапным визитом. Но тому есть причина.

-И я просто жажду ее узнать, Эш, - насмешливо протянул я, складывая руки в замок. Отросшая челка упала на глаза и теперь безмерно меня раздражала.

\- Госпожа Дюлес попросила меня об одной услуге, - тем же спокойным тоном, словно читал кулинарный рецепт, продолжил Ландерс, не отводя пристального взгляда.   
Мое лицо окаменело, и он это видел, нет, поправил я самого себя, не просто видел - он на это рассчитывал, а сейчас я выдал нужную ему реакцию. Удар был точным, моя тетушка Ангелина Дюлес, больше известная как Мадам Ред, пропала без вести месяц назад, однажды не вернувшись домой.  
Черт.  
Один: один.   
Ландерс, будучи поверенным Мадам, разумеется, догадывался, кто сообщил мне печальную новость, заставившую меня столь поспешно вернуться в Лондон.  
Его звали Грелль Сатклиф, личный помощник мадам, уставший и озябший, он нашел меня в одном из трактиров еврейского квартала. А Прага казалась мне таким большим городом.

\- Перед ее исчезновением она просила меня при первой же возможности передать Вам это, - на стол лег пухлый конверт из дешевой коричневой бумаги, такими пользуются на почте. Набалдашником массивной трости Ландерс придвинул его ко мне и серый свет на миг выхватил из сумрака оскаленную пасть диковинного зверя на рукоятке. Конверт был легким, скрывая в себе от силы два, быть может, три листка, я задумчиво вертел его в руках, не спеша вскрывать.   
Эш, опершись на трость, ждал, когда же я его распечатаю, но я отчего-то медлил.  
-Эш, - если бы мой взгляд мог замораживать, гость превратился бы в ледяную скульптуру, - к чему этот маскарад?   
Теперь уже усмехался Ландерс, словно знал какую-то только ему одному известную тайну, наслаждаясь своей осведомленностью и, как факт, превосходством надо мной. Гость изящно поднялся с низкого кресла и теперь разглядывал меня как муху за стеклом с энтузиазмом энтомолога. 

 

\- Мадам настоятельно просила передать его Вам лично в руки, как только Вы появитесь в Лондоне, - объяснял он таким же равнодушным тоном. - Мое почтение, граф, - мне показалось или же его и правда насмешил мой титул? - Не провожайте, я найду дорогу сам.  
Я коснулся конверта после долгой паузы, за гостем давно захлопнулась дверь, его шаги отзвучали, а я все не мог заставить себя протянуть руку. Вздохнув, я смел чертов конверт в карман и поплелся назад в коридор запирать засовы.  
Безопасность превыше всего; если Ландерс сумел так быстро найти меня, то и они тоже могут. А до поры мне бы хотелось, чтобы мое возвращение осталось в тайне. В сумраке нащупав дистанционный пульт, я включил систему отопления, обдумывая, кто сдал меня Эшу.   
Лау?  
Этот вариант я отмел сразу. Хитрый китаец не захочет связываться со мной, это чревато серьезными неприятностями, а он ценит свой бизнес.  
Грелль?  
Абсурдное предположение, я несколько раз проверял его. Никаких связей и темных пятен в прошлом. Типичный синий чулок, беззаветно влюбленный в тетушку.  
Тогда кто?  
У меня нет ответа на этот вопрос, пока. Но сейчас важно иное, те, на кого охотился я, понимали, что как только станет известно об исчезновении Мадам, я сразу же вернусь в Лондон. Возможно, ее похитили специально, пытаясь таким образом заставить меня играть по их правилам. Да, такой расклад вполне обоснован. Хорошо ли это? И да, и нет.

В любом случае, догадки не приближают меня к мадам ни на метр. Чайник вскипел, вытягивая меня из глубокой задумчивости. Терпкий аромат эрл грея наполнил небольшую кухню и я с удовольствием пригубил ароматный напиток. Итак, начнем. Что мы имеем?!

Письмо.   
Я достал его из кармана и поднес на свет, рассматривая со всех сторон. Обыкновенный дешевый конверт, без штампов, марок, в углу выведенные красной ручкой стояли мои инициалы. С.Ф.  
Ничего необычного; аккуратно вскрывая ножом жесткую бумагу, я чувствовал, как сердце бьется где-то под горлом и мои пальцы дрожат.  
Прекрати, Сиэль, соберись.   
Два листка. Лаванда. Тетушка, сколько раз высмеивал я Вас за столь крепкую привязанность к этому аромату, а теперь мне кажется, что как только я открыл конверт, выпуская этот тонкий запах, вы сами встали у меня за спиной.

В правом верхнем углу стояла дата.  
«17 января  
Дорогой Сиэль.  
Ты знаешь, я никогда не боялась смерти, так что сейчас поздно начинать. Жалею только об одном: на прощание мне всегда хотелось поцеловать твои волосы…»

Я проглатывал текст, впивался взглядом в каждую букву, все еще не веря, не желая смириться с тем, что она пишет. Но моя интуиция, будь она проклята, не подвела и сейчас, мои самые страшные ожидания оправдывались с пугающей быстротой.

« Дорогой мой, прости меня, я знаю, ты не терпишь сантиментов. Но в последний раз можно, не так ли? Мой мальчик, я очень люблю тебя, наверно больше, чем любила когда-то твоих отца и мать.»

Я знаю Мадам, знаю. И еще, я люблю ваш почерк, Мадам, аккуратный, с закругленными буквами.

«Мне так много хочется тебе рассказать, к сожалению, я прекрасно понимаю, это письмо может оказаться совсем не в тех руках. А они, Сиэль, они не остановятся, пока дышит хотя бы один из рода Фантомхайв. Мальчик мой, единственное, чему я рада, твоя тетушка все же оказалась не столь бесполезна»

Глупая, зачем ты полезла в это дело?! Это мой долг, долг главы дома Фантомхайв.  
Я не заметил, как прикусил губу до крови.

« По милости того, в кого ты больше не веришь, я случайно обнаружила тайну, которую ты так долго ищешь, переезжая из города в город и подвергая свою жизнь опасностям.   
Да, мой дорогой, я знаю, как погибли твои родители. Семья Фантомхайв была предана. Предана и продана, как дешевый лот на аукционе. Похоже, пришла и моя очередь, Сиэль. День-два, вряд ли больше. Но я не допущу, чтобы моя смерть стала напрасной.  
Дорогой мой, слушай меня внимательно. Надеюсь, ты не забыл нашу любимую игру? Давай сыграем с тобой в последний раз. Первый ход мой»

Перед глазами встает зеленая лужайка за скромным особняком семьи Дюлес, где я провел свое детство. Три скамейки, несколько клумб и конюшня, все, что осталось от былого великолепия.   
Скатерть колышется на ветру переносного столика и Грелль, неуклюжим грачом, пряча глаза за стеклами очков-половинок, понуро разливает суданский чай в крохотные фарфоровые чашки. Тетушка, еще совсем молодая, без привычных морщин в уголках печальных глаз сидит подле меня на изумрудной траве. Красная Королева совершенно не боится испачкать дорогую ткань своего платья, в лучах холодного весеннего солнца переливаются ее волосы цвета киновари. Карта, подарок отца, на ней стоят мои фигурки и Мадам, смеясь, ласково спрашивает:  
-Сиэль, Адам всего лишь каменщик. Ты уверен в своем ходе, мой дорогой? Есть вещи, которые нельзя вернуть, если их потеряешь!

Я помню нашу игру, тетя, помню - мое самое светлое воспоминание. Читать дальше тяжело, кажется, что все мои старые раны вскрыли тупым ножом.  
Я снова слышу ваш голос, тихий и нежный.

\- Давным- давно в одной далекой волшебной стране жили добрые Король и Королева, и был у них сын, прекрасный принц. Король и Королева любили принца и оберегали его, но однажды война постучалась в их двери, и тогда Король повелел своему верному слуге, старому Фавну, спрятать принца в Верхнем Мире Людей, чтобы не нашли его враги. Строго настрого король наказал слуге одеть на палец принца царский перстень с голубым бриллиантом, ведь в мире людей наследник престола неизбежно забудет о том, кто он. Ночью, когда луна скрылась за облаками, Фавн и юный Принц, оседлав крылатых коней, тайно покинули королевский дворец и направились на восток, туда, где в горах была сокрыта тайная дверь между мирами.  
Но Король не знал - в его дворце давно живет предатель и, когда фавн и юный принц прибыли к тайной двери, их уже ждали. 

Старый слуга был ранен вражеской стрелой, но, истекающий кровью, он сумел втолкнуть наследника в мерцающие двери междумирья.  
Но когда принц исчез, Фавн взвыл от ужаса - он ведь совсем позабыл о кольце. А без него принц никогда не вспомнит, где его дом. Слуга рвал на себе волосы, проклиная свою память, в отчаянии топтал ногами хрупкие эдельвейсы, как вдруг ему послышался звонкий голосок. С ним заговорила маленькая фея, ее прозрачные крылышки взволнованно подрагивали, но она так трогательно хотела помочь. Фэйри предложила отнести принцу карту, чтобы тот, следуя ей, смог бы вернутся домой. Ведь только феи, как и маленькие дети, могут беспрепятственно ходить между мирами, не опасаясь гнева ангелов, неусыпно следящих за дверями.

 

«Свою карту ты найдешь у спящего стража, там, где Дева Мария скорбит об ушедшем графе Лейчестере.

 

«Хожу на голове,  
Хотя и на ногах.  
Хожу я босиком,  
хотя и в сапогах»

 

Мадам, а вы ни капли не изменились. Я сыграю в нашу последнюю игру, словно напротив меня, ласково улыбаясь, по-прежнему сидите вы, как тогда, в моих самых счастливых воспоминаниях.

 

 

«Если мое письмо и попадет в чужие руки, хотя я полностью уверена в мистере Ландерсе, то останется для них сущей нелепицей старой женщины.  
Прости меня, Сиэль.   
Будь сильным, мой мальчик, и пусть тот, от кого ты отказался, всегда хранит тебя.

Ангелина Дюлес,  
навеки твоя Мадам Ред.»

 

Сминая жесткую бумагу, я уже понимал, что пройду по этому пути до самого конца. И не имеет никакого значения, знают ли они об этом или нет, бояться или ненавидят. Ничего больше не имеет значение, а значит, за их душами явится не граф Фантомхайв…  
Черт, никогда не думал, что мне будет так больно, Мадам. Никогда не думал.


	2. Ход первый. Что скрывает Флит Стрит.

Мистер Тоти, владелец паба на углу Эссекс и Флит стрит, сразу обратил внимание на странного господина. Прогулочным шагом этот подозрительный субъект поднимался вверх по узкому переулку туда, где готическими шпилями в небо уходил королевский дворец правосудия. Обычно оживленная вечером улица сегодня словно вымерла, клиентов было совсем мало. От скуки Тоти старательно полировал полотенцем стаканы для столичных выпивох и разглядывал через оконное стекло редких прохожих, когда заметил его. Сутулый, невысокий, в пальто с чужого плеча и джинсах-варенках, словно рабочий с окраины, такому нечего делать в респектабельном Сити, где дорогие фасады фешенебельных отелей соперничали с не менее шикарными офисами компаний, адвокатских контор и редакций газет.  
Задумчиво пожевывая зубочистку, хозяин отметил про себя, как профессионально прохожий держится теневой стороны, избегая выходить на освещенную старинными газовыми фонарями мостовую, тенью скользит меж каменных столбов, окольцованных морскими драконами, уцелевших в многочисленных пожарах на рубеже 18 и 19 веков. Старше газовых фонарей были только камни в фундаменте уютного особняка, превращенного прадедушкой Тоти в популярную и за пределами квадратной мили пивную « У Барда». Нынешнего владельца родители назвали в честь заведения - Бард, надеясь на то, что мальчик продолжит семейный бизнес.   
Но юный мистер Тоти презрел желание взрослых и, достигнув совершеннолетия, покинул отчий дом, отправившись защищать старушку Англию. Вернулся Бард спустя четыре года уже в звании капитана и напрочь лишившись былых иллюзий, предпочитая помалкивать в ответ на многочисленные вопросы о службе.  
В высоком плечистом мужчине с копной светлых волос и упрямым подбородком невозможно было узнать того пухлого мальчишку, обожавшего раскачиваться на детской лошадке и постоянно сбегавшего от своей няньки, долговязой дамы в длинной черной хламиде. Мисс Ада Риппер, бывший историк, куда больше похожая на сотрудницу похоронного бюро, искренне восторгалась их домом и вечно пыталась пробраться в подвал - в поисках подземного хода, некогда соединяющего этот особняк с Тамплем, тайной церковью рыцарей ордена Тамплиеров - как она неоднократно заявляла удивленным родителям своего юного воспитанника.   
Неудивительно, что в очередной раз застав ее в подвале шныряющей у пивных бочок, даму просто уволили. Сказки о тамплиерах, подземных ходах и незаконченной книге, грозящей перевернуть мир академической науки, мистера Тоти не впечатлили, и он указал на дверь, от души рекомендовав шустрой мисс сосредоточиться на своих профессиональных обязанностях. Бард усмехнулся, вспоминая сумасшедшую мисс Риппер, и рассеяно поставил на обитую деревом стойку уже протертый стакан, удивленно застыв, когда мертвый свет неоновых фар на мгновение выхватил из темноты лицо незнакомца. Тот резко остановился, позволяя хорошенько себя рассмотреть.

Странный прохожий оказался молодым, от силы лет двадцати, темноволосый. Слишком утонченные и правильные черты - нежная кожа и высокомерно изогнутые губы. На мостовой стоял типичный лондонский аристократ, по неясной причине вырядившийся как грузчик с доков, но даже темная повязка, закрывающая глаз, только подчеркивала его холодную красоту.  
Бывший капитан готов был заложить свой паб, что он видел этого незнакомца и раньше, но вот где? Память скрутила перед носом кукиш, и ему остро захотелось курить. В поисках пачки сигарет Барт пропустил момент, когда таинственный прохожий перешел дорогу, исчезнув за воротами частного дворика кирпичного дома напротив. 

«Исчез», - подняв голову, пивовар даже расстроился, не обнаружив за стеклом незнакомца, словно того никогда и не было на пустынной улице. Колокольчик над дверью требовательно зазвенел, в паб ворвался морозный воздух, а с ним и посетители.  
Обычно наплыв клиентов приходился на восемь часов, когда рабочий день в Сити заканчивался, и благочестивые обыватели перетекали из шикарных офисов в не менее дорогие пабы, чтобы часом позже мигрировать дальше уже в Сохо, где била ключом ночная жизнь.   
Паб « У Барда» отличался от других пивных не только удачным расположением на углу Флит и Эссекс стрит, хорошей кухней и пивом, но и удивительной атмосферой старого Лондона: занавески в клеточку и широкие подоконники с подушками, на которых можно было сидеть, обложившись тарелками и книгами, потягивая свежее пиво и разглядывая причудливые готические шпили. Но особой любовью клиентов пользовался именно камин, где с ранней осени до поздней весны уютно потрескивали дрова, погружая зал в теплую домашнюю атмосферу.  
Сегодня в зале было тихо. Два пожилых джентльмена, больше интересующихся своими газетами, чем обществом друг друга, небольшая компания постоянных клиентов, журналистов из Дейли Телеграф, и девушка с высветленными до белизны волосами, ищущая смысл жизни на дне пивной кружки. Обозрев свои владения, хозяин решил поддаться пороку и выкурить сигарету-другую в подсобке.  
\- Мэйлин, встань-ка за стойку, – властно приказал хозяин невысокой официантке. Та резко обернулась, поднос в ее руках угрожающе задрожал. Пытаясь удержать равновесие, она ухватилось рукой за плечо одного из клиентов.  
\- А? – растерянно отозвалась девушка, кося испуганным глазом из-под толстых стекол очков.   
\- Да держи же ты его, идиотка, - обреченно взвыл Барт, предчувствуя неизбежные финансовые потери - две до краев наполненные темным пивом кружки неумолимо ползли к краю подноса, а кривые руки Мэйлин уже предсказуемо дрогнули, и …  
Нелепый взмах.   
Летящая по залу посуда.  
Грохот.  
Смущенный девичий писк.  
Осколки битого стекла на полу.  
Перевернутые тарелки.  
Одинокая помидорка черри, на нее незамедлительно опускается маленькая ножка девушки.  
Очередной грохот.  
К битой посуде присоединяется и сама Мейлин.  
Белая нижняя юбка задирается, обнажая премиленькие ножки.

-Йо, твою мать… люблю я этот паб, - счастливый голос и восхищенный свист из компании журналистов, подтвердил, что ладные ноги Мейлин не остались незамеченными благодарными зрителями. 

«Семь, - сосчитав разбитые стаканы, Бард даже сплюнул с досады, - Ну не девчонка, а сплошное разорение!».  
Упомянутое разорение, пунцово покраснев, все еще сидело на полу, одной рукой придерживая юбки, а другой неловко собирая дрожащими пальцами осколки и, судя по выражению лица, мечтая провалиться хоть в преисподнюю, лишь бы подальше отсюда.   
Тяжело вздохнув, Бард постарался быть объективным, ведь Мейлин с ее потрясающей неуклюжестью могла опрокинуть поднос и на клиента. Хозяин погребка устало прикрыл глаза, на минутку позволив себе осознать миновавшую его кошмарную перспективу во всех красках. Воображение не подвело, нарисовав такую яркую картину собственного разорения, что он передернулся. И слава богу, а кружки… в конце концов, он давно собирался купить новые. 

-Финни, - звучным голосом взмолился о помощи хозяин. Из подсобки тут же выскочил молодой паренек, словно он только и ждал, когда же его позовут. Лучики светлых волос торчали в разные стороны, а на губах застыла немного глуповатая улыбка. Весь перепачканный в машинном масле, он сейчас вытирал руки о брюки и с надеждой заглядывал в лицо хозяину. 

-Да, сэр! - радостно возвестил паренек.

«Идиот», - диагностировал хозяин и, уперев руки в бока, сурово кивнул в сторону Мейлин и беспорядка: - Убрать срочно.  
Фини кинулся на помощь, опрокидывая при этом два стула.

-Мейлин, за стойку, - устало повторил хозяин и девушка, залившись краской и низко опустив голову, наконец-то поднялась с пола.  
-Я курить. И поаккуратней мне тут, иначе чисткой сортиров не отделаетесь, - припомнил он любимую угрозу старшины полка. Постоял, расстроено качая головой, пожал плечами, примиряясь с неизбежным, и, печатая шаг, удалился из зала, искренне надеясь, что за время его отсутствия эти двое все-таки не разрушат паб.

По пути в подсобку Бард заглянул в святую святых паба - кухню, там посреди булькающих кастрюлек царил Танака. Коротышка пребывал в высших империях, колдуя над луковым соусом, не замечая ни своего испачканного белого передника, ни посетившего его королевство хозяина.   
«И этот при деле», - удовлетворенный приятной мыслью, что лимит неприятностей на ближайшее время вроде как исчерпан, Барт спустился в подвал.   
Там, внизу, к основному хранилищу примыкала скромная комнатка с пустыми пивными бочками, где еще в детстве Бард привык прятаться от окружающего мира, а вернувшись из армии и от всевозможных проверок вечно голодной армии чиновников, накладывающих бесконечные штрафы и пени. Тоти обычно забирался с ногами на большую пузатую бочку и, пуская колечки дыма, наслаждался терпким ароматом табака, тишиной и расслабляюще спокойной атмосферой.  
Сигарету хозяин паба достал еще в кухне и теперь, пожевывая фильтр, искал в темноте выключатель, то и дело морща нос от странного запаха.  
Пахло грибами и дождем, только откуда им было взяться в закрытом и сухом помещении. Тоти насторожился, извлекая на свет капитана Барда, пылившегося обычно в самых дальних уголках его сознания, но послушно выпрыгивавшего как чертик из табакерки стоило только запахнуть неприятностями. Вот и сейчас он настороженно вслушивался в тишину, инстинктивно улавливая малейшие нестыковки.  
Три пузатые бочки на месте.  
Его пепельница, накрытая одноразовым стаканом, тоже.  
А кособокий стол чуть сдвинут влево.   
Бард пригляделся. Так и есть. Между бочкой и столом зиял провал. 

«Тайный ход? Подземелье?» - нелепые догадки назойливым роем гудели в голове бывшего капитана. Смяв сигарету в руках, он осторожно заглянул вглубь провала, столь таинственно появившегося в его подвале. В неярком свете отчетливо просматривались пыльные ступеньки, ведущие вниз в таинственную темноту. А на одной из них отпечатался чей-то ботинок.

************************************************************************

Еще со времен войны Алой и Белой Розы в переулке между Флит стрит и южной набережной Темзы сохранились несколько четырехэтажным домов. Сложенные из крошечных кирпичиков с подслеповатыми глазами-оконцами они стояли вдоль неработающего зимой маленького фонтана, как молчаливая стража. Вишневая аллея появилась тут чуть позже, как и бродячий пес с разодранным ухом и подпалинами на худых боках.   
Городская суета и шум не нарушают покой старинных зданий, еще хранящих память о днях, когда страной правили Вильгельм Завоеватель и Эдуард Исповедник. Тогда при строительстве переулка никому и в голову не могло прийти, что люди когда-нибудь додумаются до таких «излишеств», как водопровод и канализация. А спустя века экономные домовладельцы проложат стояки снаружи, превратив переулок в сюрреалистическое царство водопроводных и канализационных труб, черными змеями оплетающих стены домов.  
Бездомный пес без зазрения совести помечал неубранный дворником посеревший февральский снег, когда он вошел во двор .   
Обнюхать внезапного гостя зверь побоялся, всей своей собачьей душой чувствуя исходящую от двуного существа опасность.  
Что до Сиэля Фантомхайва, а это был без сомнения он, его мало волновали проблемы бродячих собак, как, впрочем, и любые другие. Граф спешил, а еще нервничал, сам не понимая почему. Неясное предчувствие не отпускало его.   
Два часа назад, переодевшись портовым грузчиком, он покинул свое временное пристанище на Пэтикоут лэйн. Выходить на улицу под своим собственным лицом Сиэль поостерегся, и интуиция его не подвела - у помойных бачков, недалеко от подъезда, он сразу же заметил двух неуклюжих топтунов, да те и не скрывались.  
Скорость, с которой его вычислили, поражала, а исполнители…  
Исполнители оставляли желать лучшего. Работали они в паре, похожие друг на друга как родные братья, в серых пальто и шапках, натянутых до самого носа. Комоды на службе курили, время от времени бросая скучающие взгляды на крыльцо. 

«Дилетанты, - графа даже слегка обидело такое явное пренебрежение к его персоне - Его настолько недооценивают?» - Сиэль криво усмехнулся, похоже, заказчик решил сэкономить на экскорт-услугах или же ему намекают, что он под присмотром. Сиэль любил головоломки, но еще больше он любил выигрывать, вот поэтому, позволив себе мимолетную улыбку, он миновал нелепую засаду и влился в разношерстный людской поток. Те два увальня так и не поняли, что скромный работяга в пальто и бутафорской повязке на глазу и есть объект их слежки, никто иной, как сиятельный граф Фантомхайв, вот только самого сиятельного графа воспоминания об этой маленькой победе оставили еще до того, как он вышел из метро. 

« …там, где скорбит Дева Мария об ушедшем графе Лейчестере», - гласило письмо.

Кусочки пазла складывались в удивительную цепочку, в конце которой маячил полутемный переулок Иннов. Если бы Сиэль курил, он непременно присел на каменную скамью у старого фонтана и, не торопясь, еще раз обдумал бы свои выводы. Но граф не курил и, что еще хуже, рассиживаться ему было некогда.

 

«Последний из рода Лейчестер страдал от неизлечимой болезни. Поверив обещаниям некого господина, он передал в собственность ордена тамплиеров участок земли в переулке Иннов под строительство храма».  
«Мадам, ну почему так?- Сиэлю были просто необходимы ответы на терзающие его вопросы, - Почему эти легенды об ордене тамплиеров, а не сказки матушки Гусыни, как всем остальным, обычным детям?»  
Вот только ответить ему уже некому. Холодный февральский ветер остужает разгоряченные щеки спешащего Фантомхайва, темные волосы лезут в глаза и в нос, граф злится.

«Ле Темпель, больше известный как Тампль. Построенный в 1166 году и освященный Патриархом Иерусалимским Ираклием, после изгнания из Парижа он стал новым домом ордена на Британских островах, и до сих пор оставался действующей церковью, необычной, круглой формы, состоящей из двух частей Иннер и Мидл Темпел».

«Сухие академические знания, - он недовольно фыркнул, ежась от пронзительного ветра и вздергивая повыше воротник пальто; не сбившись с размеренного шага даже обходя сваленные прямо у него на пути вишневые ветки».

Черная кошка, сидящая на бордовой подушке за пыльным окном первого этажа, потянулась, довольно выпуская коготки, в ее узких зеленых глазах на мгновение отразилось бледное лицо графа. Тяжелая портьера едва шелохнулась.

«Орден тамплиеров, основанный еще Гуго де Пейном после первого же Крестового похода и просуществовавший вплоть до 1312 года, когда король Филлип, завидуя богатствам ордена, обвинил рыцарей-монахов в ереси, пытками и смертью вырывая страшные признания», - Сиэль должен понять, в чем тут скрытый смысл, но ответ не спешил приходить. Молодой граф снова и снова заставлял себя вспоминать.

«Задыхаясь в языках пламени, Жак де Моле, последний командор ордена, предал анафеме короля Филлипа Четвертого, Папу Климента Пятого и все их потомство на вечные времена, предрекая, что «будет оно унесено великим смерчем и развеяно прахом по ветру».

-Развеяно по ветру, - упрямо произнес Сиэль, пробуя слова на вкус.

Черная кошка выгнула шею, подставляясь под ласку, когда на ее короткую шерстку легла рука хозяйки, тонкие пальцы с безукоризненным маникюром мягко почесали зверька за ушком.  
-Развеяно по ветру, - беззвучно повторила за Сиэлем хозяйка кошки. А потом улыбнулась.

«Через две недели после казни от кровавого поноса в ужасных судорогах скончается папа Климент V. Вслед за ним умирает верный соратник короля де Ногаре. А в ноябре того же года от инсульта погибает и сам король, Филипп Красивый, еще накануне считавший себя абсолютно здоровым», - Король, Папа, Орден, Проклятие, все это связано с домом Фантомхайв, это несомненно, но как?  
Но в одном граф был уверен - он правильно выстроил все звенья цепочки.

«За дверью ротонды Тампля находится часовня, которую инквизиторы в 1308г. называли Часовней св. Марии. Разрушена в 1826г.»

Последним неразгаданным звеном в головоломке оставались стихи.   
«Что именно зашифровала Мадам в этих четырех строчках?» - Сиэль понимал, что, оказавшись на месте, он непременно найдет нужную подсказку. Должен найти. 

А переулок резко уходил вправо, туда, где под каменной аркой, отлично заметный даже сейчас, в густых фиолетовых сумерках неясным пятном белел старый храм. В лабиринте узких улочек и частных двориков старую церковь могли отыскать лишь те, кто уже бывал здесь или же оказался достаточно предусмотрительным, чтобы узнать дорогу у местного полисмена. Но даже карта не спасала от часовых блуждания в хитросплетениях частных двориков и тупиков Сити.   
Синие глаза победно сузились. Вот она, его конечная цель.  
Граф знал, что Лондонский Тапль в точности повторяет архитектуру храма Гроба Господня в Иерусалиме, хотя ему куда больше подошло бы сравнение с огромным перезрелым помидором или же опрокинутой набок алхимической колбой. Этот дом Бога на земле был почти круглым строением, с примыкающим к нему прямоугольным зданием алтаря. 

Поправив бутафорскую повязку на глазу, Фантомхайв двинулся вдоль старинной церкви, минуя высокую серую колонну с двумя всадниками на одном коне и могильную плиту Оливера Голдсмита. Над входом в храм мерно поскрипывал на февральском ветру одинокий фонарь. В скудном свете луны величественная ротонда показалась ему давно заброшенной: ряды полуразрушенных статуй, ее единственных обитателей, мертво застыли на плитах, вмурованных в пол гробниц. Впервые Сиэль так явно чувствовал вес прошедших веков. Странное ощущение.  
Холодно. Неуютно. Сыро. Пахнет воском и пылью. А еще - мертвое присутствие статуй. Сходные ощущения испытываешь на кладбище.

« Церковная свалка, - пронеслось в голове у графа. Его шаги гулко отдавались где-то высоко под потолком, - И как здесь найти часовню, разрушенную еще в 14 веке? - Сиэль нахмурился, - Да уж, задачка… или это просто знак? И искать надо вовсе не часовню, а нечто сокрытое от посторонних глаз?! Черт. Ну почему всегда есть подвох?»  
Граф вел сам с собой беседу, надеясь, что этот мысленный разговор позволит ему притушить странное чувство, возникшее сразу, как только он вошел в храм. Всей своей кожей он ощущал липкий скользкий взгляд. Словно некто смотрел на него из темноты. Кто-то очень старый и… очень голодный. Нарочито медленно граф оглянулся.   
Пустота.  
За его спиной вечным сном спали статуи, и в свете тысяч колеблющихся огоньков на него укором взирали лишь святые со старых икон, знающие, как и сам Сиэль, что в Бога граф не верит уже очень давно.

«Померещилось, - нервно отмахнулся Фантомхайв, - ну, давай же… думай, думай», - он полностью сосредоточился на поставленной цели, не сознавая, что бормочет уже вслух, пристально разглядывал убранство храма, ища в нем знакомую систему.  
Граф обошел круглый зал, стараясь не задеть полуразрушенные статуи рыцарей. Их было восемь. Восемь каменных скульптур различной степени сохранности. Ровно по четыре гробницы на южной и северной сторонах ротонды вдоль прохода. Два надгробия в углу и вмурованный саркофаг у алтаря.   
И еще…  
Ни одного упоминания о бородатых воинах-монахах в белых плащах с красными крестами, некогда построивших этот храм.   
«Черти бы их взяли… но мне-то что теперь делать?» - граф пребывал в явном замешательстве. Если Мадам и оставила знак, то явно перестаралась с таинственностью. До сих пор Сиэль не мог уловить связь четырех строчек с увиденным в храме.

«Хожу на голове,  
Хотя и на ногах.  
Хожу я босиком,  
хотя и в сапогах»

 

У южной стены его словно что - то толкнуло, и он резко остановился, впившись опущенным взглядом во вмурованную в камень табличку с именем рыцаря.  
-Лорд де Рос, - произнес он вслух.  
Когда подводили логика и здравый смысл, Сиэль давал волю интуиции, не раз спасавшей его из, казалось бы, безвыходных ситуаций. И сейчас всеми фибрами своей души он чувствовал, что вот оно…

Надгробие Лорда де Роса. 

По левую руку лорда лежал его меч с широким лезвием, массивной гардой и простым округлым навершием, граф перевел задумчивый взгляд на щит, в его ногах, с резным изображением трех лилий. Что его так заинтересовало, Сиэль пока не понял, еще одна гробница, очередная статуя, он снова скользнул взглядом по фигуре. Руки в кольчужных варежках молитвенно сложены на груди. Ноги в сапогах со шпорами скрещены в знак принятия рыцарем обетов крестоносцев. Великолепная резьба по камню, прекрасно сохранившееся лицо и амуниция: каменный пояс, поножи и повязка.   
Оборванная кем-то жизнь навсегда заключенная в холодный камень.  
«Дальше», - приказал себе граф.  
Правее надгробия де Роса застыли в камне второй и четвертый графы Пемброк, сэр Гилберт и сэр Вильяма. Оба в полной амуниции, с мечами и щитами, разве что бросалось в глаза отсутствие ног у четвертого Пемброка. Сиэль прибавил шаг, закусил губу, уже не сомневаясь, он на верном пути.   
«Кто же следующий?  
Табличка гласила, что граф Эссекс.   
Каменная крошка под высоким шлемом вместо лица, обрубки рук и ног, изуродовали некогда величественную скульптуру одного из известнейших грешников своего времени.   
Граф улыбнулся. Перед ним была гробница его дальнего родственника. Отлученный от церкви за богохульства и злодеяния, Эссекс получил отпущение грехов только после своей смерти в 1144 году. А еще, Сиэль был в этом совершенно уверен - его строптивый предок никогда не вступал в орден крестоносцев. Его тут попросту не должно быть.  
-Бинго, - с облегчением прошептал граф, с победной улыбкой склоняясь над каменной статуей как над дорогой любовницей. Сейчас он ясно видел сокрытый от других знак. Тонкие пальцы бережно легли на широкое лезвие, обводя выбитые в камне латинские буквы.  
\- Ибо Матерь Божия была началом нашего ордена, и в Ней и Ее чести пребудет, ежели Богу угодно, конец наших жизней и конец нашего ордена, когда Бог пожелает, чтобы сие произошло, - древняя молитва тамплиеров снова зазвучала под сводами храма, и Сиэль уже не удивлялся тому, откуда он знает эти слова.   
И тут.  
-Граф, справа… граф, пригнитесь, - отчаянный вопль заставил Сиэля подскочить.  
«ЧТО?!»  
По полутемной ротонде, с невероятной легкостью для своей полноватой фигуры, перескакивая через деревянные скамьи для прихожан, к нему вихрем несся незнакомый мужчина в белом переднике поверх черной рубашки. В руке пришелец крепко сжимал классическую модель кольта, любимого оружия американских ковбоев и шерифов.  
\- Да пригнитесь же ради бога, - гулко взвыл вооруженный бармен, шумно бухаясь на одно колено и целясь куда-то в темноту, туда, где позади Сиэля, за свечами застыла статуя Девы Марии.  
Поздно.  
Граф просто не успел. Острая боль прошила руку, заставив Фантомхайва зашипеть гадюкой, и он инстинктивно, в поисках убежища нырнул за скульптуру каменного предка. Ноги не держали, Сиэль тяжело привалился к холодному саркофагу, с тупым удивлением рассматривая торчащую из запястья иглу. В руку словно вогнали раскаленный штырь…  
«Дьявол… так вот глупо влипнуть…ну и идиот», - В бешенстве на собственную глупость, здоровой рукой он аккуратно подцепил иглу, лишь самыми кончиками ногтей, и так же осторожно вытащил ее из раны. Запах яда еще не успел испариться. Тонкий и кислый… незнакомый.  
«Плохо дело», - От тошнотворной боли сердце трепыхалось совсем не в такт, и Сиэль никак не мог продышаться. Собравшись с духом и отшвырнув от себя экзотическое оружие, он повыше задрал рукав пальто. «И снова Лондонский кровосос», - с усмешкой прокомментировала предстоящее усилие подстреленная жертва. Отсасывать зараженную кровь из раны было для графа привычным делом, но, морщась и сплевывая, он понимал, что сейчас не успевает. Во рту немилосердно щипало, а перед глазами рассыпались багровые искорки. Из-под ног плавно уходил пол. Он держался на чистом твердолобом фамильном упрямстве, не позволявшем ему подвести мадам и сдаться.  
-Соберись! - Сиэль уже не понимал, вслух у него это получилось или нет, но он должен был … должен увидеть того, кто сумел его достать.   
Прокусив губу, неверными движениями в стельку пьяного человека, граф вытянул из внутреннего кармана любимый револьвер и, уцепившись раненной рукой за плечо статуи, почти не чувствуя боли, осторожно потянул себя из укрытия. Тихо.

В глазах пекло и, смаргивая непрошенные слезы, Сиэль не заметил ни бармена, ни свою кровь, щедро окрасившую каменное тело рыцаря, ни того как жадно она впитывалась растрескавшимся камнем, словно дождевая вода пересохшей землей.  
Зато правее, у самой статуи Мадонны он теперь видел смутную фигуру своего врага. В рассеянном свете граф не поручился бы мужчина это или женщина. Высокий, седой пришелец в черной бесформенной хламиде все еще сжимал в руках тонкую трубку, из которой он и подстрелил графа. Сейчас. Не задумываясь и почти не целясь, на каких-то полузвериных инстинктах Сиэль одним плавным движением поднял безвольно свисавшую правую руку с судорожно зажатым кольтом и надавил курок, как только дуло поднялось на уровень груди опасного чужака.  
Оглушительный выстрел вдребезги разнес мирный сон ротонды, но для графа, все стремительнее проваливавшегося в беспамятство, это был лишь далекий хлопок. Стены храма содрогнулись, и внезапно каменный Эссекс под его рукой пришел в движение - медленно, со скрипом и рвущим слух каменным скрежетом крышка саркофага отъехала вправо.   
-Я знал, знал, знал это, - истерично вопят где-то там, в тумане… Интересно, это ему тоже лишь чудится, как и жуткий вой сразу после выстрела? Как же ему хочется спать…  
Из открывшейся дыры почему-то тянет сливовой настойкой и сосновым медом. Глупо… но запах знакомый.   
От внезапного порыва невозможного здесь ветра свечи в храме разом гаснут, и тьма опускается в ротонду. Граф этого не видит, как впрочем не видит и одинокую кровавую слезу медленно скатившуюся по белокаменной щеке Мадонны.  
Тишина.  
И только чье-то хриплое дыхание. И собственное сердце, сейчас сходящее с ума, то бешено рвущее грудную клетку, то устало пропускающее удары…  
Ему так нужно отдохнуть.

Холод.   
Он мешает спать, в сердце словно неспешно загоняют ледяные иглы, да там и оставляют. Больно… граф чуть слышно всхлипывает.  
Но тут происходит что-то еще, и его накрывает плотным покрывалом чистого ужаса, словно им внезапно пропитался сам воздух, и Сиэль корчится, как подранок с перебитым хребтом, не в силах подняться, да даже просто ползти отсюда прочь.  
Ему кажется, что там, где-то под самым каменным сводом темнота… чем-то заполнилась. Ирония судьбы, сейчас, когда он мечтает ослепнуть, потерять сознание, да просто умереть боль понемногу стихает, возвращая утраченное зрение.   
Над гробницей его распутного предка пылает тьма. Это невозможно описать или представить, но граф не может отвести взгляда, не в силах даже моргнуть. Темнее темного, живая и настолько чуждая окружающему миру, что разум корчится в муках, не в силах это осознать.   
Бежать!   
И он пытается, почти встает и снова падает - сил просто нет. Сиэль переворачивается, впустую загребая руками, подтягивая непослушное тело, но лишь ломает ногти и утыкается пылающим лбом в ледяные плиты пола, да так и замирает. Минута, две, невыносимо медленно, до последнего борясь с собой, сорвано дыша, он переворачивается на спину.  
Тьма ждет. И под его мутным от слез взглядом проступает нечто… Нечто живое. Сиэль скулит.  
-Милорд, вы тут? – зовут его из темноты, нормальной темноты, не Тьмы, но вот ответить он уже не может.  
Текуче собирая самое себя из кусочков темной материи, будто складывая давно знакомую мозаику, из живого облака Тьмы выткалась высокая фигура, и прямо так, в движении обретая резкость и законченность черт, направилась к застывшему на полу, забывшему как дышать графу. Высокий, с копной встрепанных черных волос, в старомодной… если бы у него хватило сил, Сиэль бы улыбнулся, ибо старомодная ливрея дворецкого мало подходила этому существу. А Он внезапно замер, повел носом, жадно втягивая воздух, принюхиваясь, словно хищный зверь. И только тут граф обратил внимание на его глаза, вернее на скрывающую их широкую алую повязку.  
Время растягивается бесконечно, пока демон опускается перед графом на колени. Изящно, по-человечески искренне, пришелец чуть склоняет темноволосую голову.  
\- Мой господин, - от его низкого хриплого голоса кружится голова.  
Граф судорожно сглатывает, чуть отползает, не понимая, о чем спрашивает его демон. О, да, это его родной английский, нет ни малейшего акцента, и в тоже время чуждость каждого произнесенного им слова Сиэль ощущает всей своей кожей, словно каждому человеческому звуку демон добавляет что-то свое, какую-то частичку самого себя, новый, чуждый смысл.  
\- К-т-то… что ты такое?- собравшись с силами, выдавливает граф.  
-Мой господин, - не меняя тона повторяет пришелец, но из-за того, второго смысла, который, если он не совсем еще рехнулся, все так же чувствует Сиэль, слова демона теперь звучат иначе. Затянутые в белоснежные перчатки пальцы касаются лба чуть ниже линии волос, легонько обводят линию повязки, а потом дергают за концы ленты, и она падает на каменный пол, рядом с онемевшим графом. Он не хочет видеть эти запекшиеся в черной крови дыры на месте глаз.  
Слепой демон пытается увидеть. Тщетно.  
И тогда, чуть наклонившись вперед, демон прикасается холодными губами к его лицу, там, между глаз, на палец выше, в той самой воображаемой точке, куда своим противникам он сам привычно целится из револьвера, чуждое этому миру существо теперь жадно слизывает капельку пота.   
Мир наконец расплывается, тлеет, исчезая…и только откуда-то издалека доносится отчаянный крик.

 

Послесловие.

Об именах и фамилиях.  
Я позволила себе некую вольность, подарив Барду часть имени его Сэйи.  
Мисс Риппер, учительница истории, ее фамилия от англ. Reaper, что означ. «жнец».   
Дэн Браун, автор нашумевшего Кода да Винчи, также описывал Тампль в своей книге.


End file.
